


Like I See You

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Blaise writes a heartfelt letter to Wanda after seeing how much negative press she is getting following the events in Lagos. His letter speaks to her, so she answers and they begin corresponding regularly. Neither of them expected to fall in love.





	Like I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Art only, for now. Possible story to develop in the future. Created for Marvelously Magical FanFiction Bingo 2018, square O5: prompt - love letters  
> #MMFBingo18
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling and Marvel Studios. The story plots and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.


End file.
